


Szczęście

by tarika



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Modification, Dark, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarika/pseuds/tarika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po prostu Jensen ma szczęście, że ktoś kocha go tak mocno!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szczęście

**Author's Note:**

> To jest bardzo mroczne i nie chodzi tu o moja gramatykę! Czytasz więc na własną odpowiedzialność, a znajdziesz tu wiele złamań.  
> Bardzo, bardzo wątpliwa zgoda! Wielokrotne wykorzystywanie seksualne! Modyfikacja ciała, niewolnictwo seksualne, handel żywym towarem, męska laktacja, znęcanie się psychiczne i fizyczne. I wiele innych elementów.
> 
> SPN nie należy do mnie. Wszystko jest fikcją!

\- Dziękuję za uwagę i liczę, że tym razem wyciągniecie właściwe wnioski. - Jared powiedział formalnie tym samym dając jasno do zrozumienia, że spotkanie uważa za zamknięte.  
Bycie szefem miało swoje dobre i gorsze strony.   
Odprowadził wzrokiem swoich ludzi do drzwi i dopiero wtedy pozwolił sobie na poluzowanie krawatu. Dzisiejsze spotkanie kosztowało go wiele nerwów, ale na szczęście miał przed sobą kilka dni zasłużonego odpoczynku. Potrzebował wolnego i by ktoś inny pomartwił się o to całe gówno.   
Dopiero gdy ochłonął spojrzał na drobną postać skuloną na skórzanej kanapie po lewej stronie jego biurka. Błogie westchnienie opuściło jego usta.  
\- Jesteś piękny. - wyszeptał.  
Chłopiec drgnął nerwowo mocno zaciskając palce na skołatanym kocu i kuląc się jeszcze bardziej. Jeżeli to było w ogóle możliwe wyglądał teraz jeszcze bardziej niewinnie i kusząco, szczególnie gdy jego chude ciało drgało w rytm niewielkiego wibratora umieszczonego w jego wnętrzu. Członek Jareda drgnął.   
\- Czy to boli Jen? - spytał wstając ze swojego miejsca.   
W zaledwie dwóch krokach zbliżył się do dziecka. Nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Jensen rzadko mówił cokolwiek. Jared wiedział, że to jego wina. Na początku bardzo chciał na siłę uszczęśliwić Jensena. Pragnął by chłopiec rozerwał się tak jak większość nastolatków w jego wieku i zabrał go do centrum handlowego na zakupy. To było w pierwszych miesiącach gdy chłopiec był pod jego opieką i Jared chciał mu udowodnić, że jest lepszym opiekunem niż człowiek, który z taką łatwością pozbył się go. On nigdy nie oddał by takiego skarbu jakim był jego chłopiec. Jednak nic nie szło po myśli Jareda. Od samego początku chłopak był przerażony. Kulił się na każdy najmniejszy hałas. Gdy Jared podawał mu ciuchy, które zamierzał mu kupić Jensen nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego. A potem gdy już opuszczali Galerię natknęli się na znajomych ze szkoły Jensena. Nigdy nie zapomniał wyrazu twarzy jego chłopca, gdy jąkając się odpowiadał na ciekawskie pytania innych nastolatków. Szybko pociągnął blondyna, mówiąc, ze muszą już iść, a Jen może zaprosić ich do domu jeżeli taka jest jego wola. Obydwaj naturalnie wiedzieli, że nie było takiej opcji biorąc pod uwagę, że Jared chciał by chłopak dostosował się do nowego życia, a kontakt z przeszłością temu nie sprzyjał. Nie umiał znieś cierpienia blondyna. Coś w tamtej chwili umarło w Jensenie i to była jego wina. Pamiętał, że w drodze powrotnej kochali się w limuzynie i Jared szeptał mu ciepłe słowa do ucha. Chciał by chłopiec wiedział, że jest doskonały.   
\- Oprzyj ręce na barierce i tyłek ku górze. - powiedział niedbale opuszczając spodnie wraz z bielizną.  
Ujął w ręce swojego penisa i pieścił go powolnymi ruchami obserwując jak chłopiec z trudem spełnia jego prośbę. Chłopiec był już bardzo zmęczony. Dziś Jared nie mógł zając się nim osobiście więc wibrator służył zaspokajaniu jego potrzeb przez cały dzień.   
\- To jest w porządku kochanie. Pomogę ci. - powiedział łagodnie nakierowując chłopca na wybrane miejsce.  
Kochał widząc Jensena takim bezradnym i całkowicie zdanym na jego łaskę.   
\- Zaraz wyciągnę to z ciebie kochanie. - łagodnie ściągnął jego spodnie – Mój cudowny, mały chłopiec. Tylko mój! - warknął zaborczo ujmując w dłonie jędrne pośladki dziecka. - Co za podniecający widok. Kurwa, Jen, czy ty wiesz co mi robisz?   
Jared poczuł się boleśnie twardy na widok zaczerwienionej dziurki. Przezroczysta wtyczka pokazywała wibrujący w jego wnętrzu, mały różowy wibrator i jego przyjścia. Jared kochał ten widok.   
\- Kurwa! - jęczał zaborczo pieszcząc tyłek chłopca by po dłuższej chwili wyciągnąć wtyczkę. Wibrator odrazy wypadł sam czemu towarzyszył pełen ulgi jęk chłopaka.   
\- Tak, wiem kochanie. Nie lubisz tych zabawek, ale to dla twojego dobra. Wiesz przecież. To twoja natura. - szeptał gorączkowo Jared obdarzając pocałunkami piegowate pośladki i różową dziurkę.  
\- Piękny. Mój piękny chłopak. Moja cudowna mała dziwka. Wiem, że kochasz to Jen. Wiem! Ludzie patrzą na takie osoby jak ty i do razu wiedzą, że jesteście tylko stworzeni do dobrego pieprzenia.   
Jared sięgnął po nawilżacz wcześniej umieszczony na stoliku obok. Nie chciał przysporzyć niepotrzebnego bólu. To miało być dobre dla obydwu stron. Jared nie chciał chłopak czuł się źle. Nie wiedział jak by zareagował gdyby chłopak zaczął z nim walczyć. Od chwili gdy przejął opiekę nad Jensenem wiedział, że musi pokazać chłopcu jak ważny jest. Był wszystkim tym co Jared chciał od pierwszej chwili gdy tylko ujrzał go. Jensen miał wtedy tylko sześć lat i był najbardziej rozkosznym dzieckiem jakie w życiu widział. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie w jego stronę by Jared wiedział, że jest jej dzieckiem. Wyglądał jak jego matka. Te same zielone oczy, blond włosy, łagodne kontury ciała, a nawet ten wyraz twarzy gdy skupiała się na czymś ważnym.   
Siedział wtedy w kącie obskurnego baru i czytał grubą książkę nieodpowiednią dla dzieci w jego wieku. Dużo później dowiedział się, że była to ulubiona książka jego matki, którą czytała mu do snu gdy jeszcze żyła. Żałosne ścierwo będące jego ojcem ograniczało się do śpiewu pijackich, sprośnych piosenek.  
\- Jen chcę byś się teraz skupił kochanie. - nakazał ostro przecinając niechciane myśli.   
Chłopiec nie spojrzał nawet w jego stronę, ale napiął wszystkie mięśnie ciała.  
\- Dobrze, więc chcę byś usiadł mi na kolanach. - powiedział rozsiadając się wygodnie na kanapie.  
Jensen od razu spełnił jego rozkaz, pomimo że jego ciało drżało z wysiłku. Był tak cholernie zmęczony. Oczywiście Jared musiał go nakierować. Opuszczając się na wielkiego penisa chłopiec przygryzł wargę. Nieważne jak często to robili za każdym razem bolało jak diabli.  
\- Już dobrze kochanie. Odpocznij chwilę.   
Jared złączył ich usta w pocałunku. Chłopiec pozwolił mu całkowicie się zdominować, starając się skupić na zrelaksowaniu swojego ciała. Pomimo bólu i zmęczenia Jensen nie mógł przegapić ulgi z jaką jego ciało przyjęło niechciany obiekt w swoim tyłku. Jared miał rację! Nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć, bo pomimo że umysł Jensena rozpaczliwie przeżywał penetrację, to jego ciało odczuwało jedynie ulgę i coraz większą potrzebę. Chłopiec nie był głupi. Wiedział, że to nie jego wina. Kiedy jego ojciec sprzedał go do Jareda i od razu zastał zawieziony do kliniki na operacje, gdy się obudził był już inny. Prócz utraty wzroku, w jego ciele coś się zmieniło. To była jakby stała potrzeba. Nieważne jak bardzo był zmęczony czy w bólu jego ciało płonęło z konieczności. I Jensen nie wiedział tylko czy bardziej nienawidził tego, że zabrano mu możliwość widzenia, czy sposób w jaki jego ciało cieszyło się spełniając chore fantazję Jareda.   
\- Taki dobry chłopak dla mnie. Lubisz to kochanie. Potrzebujesz mnie, tak jak ja ciebie. - mocne dłonie Jareda ujęły jego drobne biodra – No dalej dziecko. Daj nam to co potrzebujemy obydwaj.   
Pomimo swoich słów to mocne dłonie Jareda kierowały każdym ruchem chłopaka. Jensen zarzucił mu ręce na szyje przylegając do jego klatki piersiowej. To już nie bolało tak mocno jak silny ucisk dłoni Jareda na jego biodrach. Obydwaj wiedzieli, że postaną tam siniaki. Jared uwielbiał go naznaczać. Gdyby mógł przywiązał by Jensena do wezgłowia łóżka i pieprzył przez cały czas. Miejsce między nogami chłopca było gdzie chciał spędzać najwięcej czasu. Szeptać mu do ucha jak bardzo go kocha.   
\- Wszystko moje. Powiedz Jensen, że jesteś mój! Powiedz! - nakazał zaborczo przyspieszając ruchy bioder chłopca, ale nawet to nie dało mu satysfakcji. Szybko więc przerzucił ich tak by Jensen był pod nim, nie opuszczając ciepłego wnętrza chłopaka nawet na sekundę. Mając teraz wolne ręce wyszukał małe różowe sutki blondyna i podszczypywał je mocno. Ostatnio stały się one jego prawdziwą obsesją.  
Chłopiec instynktownie rozwiną dłonie z szyi Jareda. Mężczyzna szarpnął nim ze złością.  
\- Obejmij mnie z powrotem ty mała dziwko! - rozkazał pociągając boleśnie blond włosy chłopca.  
Jensen wykonał rozkaz szybko.   
– Czy zawsze musisz mnie zmuszać by traktować cię jak kurwa, którą jesteś? Nie muszę traktować jak mój skarb, wiesz? - syczał agresywnie wbijając się w mniejsze ciało i zarabiając za to serię bolesnych jęków.  
Nie lubił krzywdzić swojego chłopca, ale w tej chwili chciał pokazać swoją dominację. Schylił głowę tak by ustami móc ująć różowy sutek. Zaczął go obskubywać czując jak dłonie chłopca bawią się jego włosami. Uśmiechną się szeroko. W nagrodę za posłuszeństwo zwolnił swoje ruchy. Nie za bardzo, ale zawsze to było coś. Leniwie zaczął ssać sutek chłopca powodując, że Jensen zaczął się nieznacznie wiercić. Żałował, że sutki blondyna nie są bardziej wrażliwe. Mógłby go wtedy dręczyć godzinami. Może nawet ozdobił by je jakąś biżuterią. Złote kolczyki wyglądały by cudownie. Gdyby jeszcze mleko wylewało się z nich...   
Kurwa...  
Na samą myśl o tym Jared spuścił się wewnątrz chłopca. Nie obchodziło go czy Jensen również osiągnął szczyt. Zazwyczaj uwielbiał dręczyć chłopca dbając by doszedł więcej niż raz. W końcu taka mała dziwka potrzebuje więcej, ale teraz jego umysł nasuwał mu szalone obrazy siebie ssącego mleko z sutków chłopca.   
Czy mleko było by tak słodkie jak jego Jensen? A jego cycki na pewno były by obolałe, napuchnięte i wrażliwe... Mógłby używać podręcznej dojarki.  
Sama myśl o tym jak będzie rozmawiać ze swoimi ludźmi w gabinecie, podczas gdy Jensen będzie leżał zwinięty na kanapie, gdy urządzenie będzie ściągać jego mleko wydawała się bardzo podniecająca. Miał nadzieję, że w tym przypadku Jensen nie będzie umiał powstrzymać jęków zarówno tych pełnych bólu jak i rozkoszy jak to czynił w innych przypadkach.  
Poczuł się kolejny raz boleśnie twardy.  
\- Kurwa, dziecko co ty mi robisz! - jęknął wznawiając ruchy – Nie mamy dziś na to czasu kochanie. Bo wiesz mam dla ciebie niespodziankę.  
Zignorował dreszcze jakie przeszły przez ciało Jensena.   
\- Jesteś takim dobrym chłopcem dla mnie.  
Podciągnął tyłek chłopca bardziej do góry tak by być w pozycji pół siedzącej i zaczął walić mocno w tyłek chłopca.  
\- To specjalna okazja mały. Jesteś już ze mną trzy lata Jen.   
Zaśmiał się widząc z szokowany wyraz twarzy dziecka. Widać nie tylko dla niego ten czas zleciał szybko.   
\- Tak skarbie, trzy cudowne lata z tobą. Wiesz jak bardzo cię kocham?   
Jensen z roztargnieniem kiwnął głową a z jego martwych zielonych oczu zaczęły sączyć się łzy. Czy chłopiec bał się, że Jared się nim znudzi? Jak mógł tak nawet pomyśleć? Chciał powiedzieć mu jak bardzo się myli, jaki kochany jest od pierwszego ich spotkania....   
Zamiast jednak słów przykrył jego ciało swoim, naciskając zaborcze pocałunki na twarzy i szyi chłopca. Jared nie pozbędzie się go nigdy, nie kiedy wie, że jest jedynym który może mu pomóc. Jensen był cudowny w swojej bezradności i konieczności ciała. Całkowicie na jego łasce.  
Przyszedł kolejny raz opadając na drobne ciało.   
\- Jen teraz włożę z powrotem wibrator i wtyczkę...  
Ciało chłopca zaczęło drżeć ze strachu.  
\- Tyle... Proszę, nie! - to były pierwsze słowa od dwóch dni jakie opuściły różowiutkie usteczka.  
\- Wiesz dobrze Jen, że to dla twojego dobra. Czeka nas długa...  
Jego słowa zostały przerwane przez delikatny pocałunek. Pociągnął dziecko bliżej siebie przygniatając go boleśnie. Wewnętrznie uśmiechnął się. Wiedział, że bez względu na wszystko ciało chłopca potrzebuje regeneracji. Nie był sadystą, a ostatnią rzeczą na jaką ma ochotę to skrzywdzenie jego chłopca. Nie mniej uwielbiał takie zachowanie Jensena. To było urocze. Może i być bezwzględnym szefem mafii, ale jedyną osobą, która nie musi się go obawiać był właśnie blondy.  
\- Już dobrze maleństwo. Włożę tylko wtyczkę i pójdziemy do sypialni. Musisz zmienić ubranie na cieplejsze. Jest zimno na zewnątrz i nie chcę by przeziębienie zepsuło nam wspólny czas. Jedziemy na dwutygodniowe wakacje do naszego nowego domu w górach. Tylko ty i ja kochanie. Nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzać. Obietnica!  
Z łatwością zignorował przerażenie na twarzy chłopaka. Wiedział, że to nie dlatego, że Jensen mu nie ufa. Po prostu boi się nieznanego. Tak jak wtedy po gdy przebudził się po operacji i odkrył, że jest ślepy, całkowicie od niego zależny. Pamiętał krzyki chłopca i jego płacz. To, że starał się z nim walczyć nawet wtedy gdy Jared pieprzył go łagodnie tam na szpitalnym łóżku, chcąc dać mu pocieszenie gdy słowa nie przemawiały do nastolatka. No ale czy można było oczekiwać rozsądnego zachowania od czternastolatka, którego ojciec sprzedał by ocalić własne życie?  
Po tym zdarzeniu Jared już nigdy nie umiał wywołać uśmiechu na twarzy chłopca. Miał tylko nadzieję, że gdy Jen będzie starszy zrozumie jak wielkim szczęściem była miłość Jareda.   
Teraz jednak nie czas było o tym myśleć. Musiał pomóc Jensenowi. Zaczął żałować, że nie pozwolił chłopcu odpocząć. Czekała ich długa droga, a usta Jensena były takie urocze i gorące, podobnie jak jego tyłek... Widocznie chłopak nie odpocznie w podróży tak jak to sobie zaplanował.  
Musiał jeszcze zadzwonić do jego znajomego lekarza. Może znał jakiś szybki sposób by Jared mógł się cieszyć nie tylko gorącym ciałem chłopca, ale też i jego mlekiem...


End file.
